Edward Pearse
His Grace, Sir Edward Pearse, 1st Duke of Argylle, 12th Earl of Primbroke, Knight of the White Lion, Order of the Wounded Rabbit, Champion of Carntaigh, Charaid of Loch Avie. Born in Glasgow and emigrated to Caledon to seek his fortune. A founding resident of Caledon Victoria City, he established his business of Pearse'd & Cut, Gentlemen's Outfitters in the south west parcel. Pearce'd & Cut has received commissions for clothing by various individuals, including Guvnah Desmond Shang, the Duchess of Carntaigh, the Duchess of Loch Avie and the Senechal of Winterfell Edward was also a founding member of New Babbage and Caledon SteamSkyCity. In March of 2007 he began courting Christine McAllister. On the 15th of June 2007 they were Handfasted and are still together. Distantly related (third cousin) to the Duchesses of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh, and the Kaiserin of Neualtenburg Edward Pearse is the first Resident known to have come to Second Life after being told of the existence of Caledon, rather than discovering Caledon after arriving in Second Life. Makes available the Caledon Navigational Hazards Map. This was originally to assist flying vehicles but with the expansion of several water borne groups has now come to include all mode of transport. The map is available at Pearse'd & Cut in Caledon Victoria City and at the Connolly Aerodrome General Information * Peer of the Independent State of Caledon. * Duke of the Coastal Duchy of Caledon Argylle * Tailor of Victorian menswear, with an interest in military uniforms. * Land Holdings in - Caledon Argylle, Caledon Victoria City, Caledon Penzance, Babbage Square, Steeltopia and Steelhead. * Founder of the Naughty Victorians group * Aetheric Journal at Through the Filter of a Victorian Aesthetic Organisations * Presenter with Radio Riel * Air Vice-Marshall to the Royal Caledon Air Force * Colonel (mostly retired) of the Caledon Militia * Commanding Officer for the Duchess of Carntaigh's Own Cuirassiers * Chancellor to the Consulate of Europa Wulfenbach * Imperial Navy of Caledon * Engineers of New Babbage * Citizens of Steelhead Household * Christine McAllister Duchess of Argylle * Penellope Humphreys Housemaid * Primary Gears Valet Business Interests Owner of Pearse'd & Cut Gentlemens Outfitters. Pearse'd & Cut was founded in November of 2006 as one of the founders of Caledon Victoria City, to help address the shortage of suitable 19th century men's attire in SL. Since then additional outlets have been established in New Babbage, Caledon Penzance, Steelhead and Steeltopia. Partner and advisor to Rosehaven Recipes. Co-Founder of Prometheus Bound, formerly an establishment in Caledon SteamSkyCity Mechanical Arm Edward Pearse was attacked with a blade containing a neural poison while defending the Kaiserin of Neualtenburg from radical elements, the event which started the Neualtenburg War. His life was saved but at the cost of his left arm. Later he was able to construct a replacement prosthetic using gears, levers and rods to enable movement. The Timelord Oolon Sputnik was able to provide a small core of Bernalium as a power source. Lady Primbroke has often commented that she finds the ticking of the arm rather soothing. Achievement of Arms The blazon for the Arms of the Duke of Argylle is as follows: Arms: Quartered first and fourth Azure; a bend wavy or between two unicorn's heads erased argent, armed and crined Or; second and third Or, an eagle displayed gules armed sable surmounted on the breast of a galley of the first;the whole ensigned by a ducal coronet Or. Crest: Upon a Peer's helm mantled Azure and Or the Crest a unicorn's heads erased argent, armed and crined Or Supporters: And for Supporters On the dexter a lion rampant gules armed and langued azure gorged with a coronet Or composed of crosses-patée and fleurs-de-lis a chain affixed thereto passing through the forelegs and reflexed over the back Or, and on the sinister a hare proper sejant rampant upon a compartment composed of roses, thistles, shamrocks and lillies. Category:People